The Blood of Fate Holds No Promise
by Seigi no Shoujo
Summary: Zelgadiss finds an opprotunity for a cure. . but as a dream predicts, could it cost him the one he loves?
1. Part 1

The Blood of Fate Holds No Promise  
By: Seigi No Shoujo  
  
----  
  
Warning. This fic contains violence, and Ameria/Zelgadiss coupling. You don't like it? Bite me. ^_^; I don't own these characters, but most people know that. Uh. . You wanna bitch at me? KristySSL@AOL.com -- There's the addy, have fun. ^_-  
----  
  
Darkness filled the sky. The air thick with an unpredictable chaos and filled with the disgusting scent of a run down city.   
  
Alone he stood. Alone with no reason to be alone but his own stupidity. His own selfishness. Zelgadiss stood alone, blood on his hands and a look of remorse in his eyes. It was a lie, wasn't it?  
  
Premonitions often come in dreams; or in Zel's case, nightmares. It had started only a week before.  
  
------  
  
Zelgadiss lay in his bed, his rocky-textured skin glistening with little beads of prespiration. He tossed, he turned. He moaned, he groaned. Something was at play in his mind.  
  
It was a simple dream. Himself standing in the city. The one way to return to his former self was to destroy his fate. He knew what his fate was, he always did.  
  
Ameria. Ameria stood before him. Her blue eyes filled with concern, and her hands clamped together as if she were praying for his success.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san.." she struggled to speak for that instant he had plunged his sword that once protected her, straight through her love-filled heart.  
  
Soul-filled eyes became souless as the pint-sized princess collapsed at his feet in a crimson puddle.  
  
Soaked in the blood of the one he loved, the curse would always break. The ultimate sacrafice had been made for his cause. The loss of a human spirit.  
  
Zelgadiss always awoke at this moment.   
  
-----  
This dream had become more and more frequent as the days went by. But this night in paticular it reoccured during his every attempt at some well-needed sleep. The smell of blood and the feeling of chaos raded his senses as soon as he was conscious. It was becoming more and more clear.  
  
It was fate, wasn't it?  
  
The others, however, had no idea that these events were going on. Lina dragged her pack of weary travellers on, for money was on the line. Their destination, an old holy village that was destroyed due to a local rivalry. This village homed many manuscripts and of course, plenty of magical items worth Lina's time and wallet.  
  
The down side to this, from Zelgadiss's point of view, was this was the exact city in his dream.   
  
"Zelgadiss-san," Ameria whimpered as they walked, "You've looked like a zombie for several days now. What's wrong?"  
  
Zel grunted, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh..." she smiled slightly, "Maybe we'll find your cure here!"  
  
A cure? It was fate, wasn't it?  
  
---  
  
To be continued. ^_- 


	2. The Reality

The darkness of night had fallen over the village ruins and so the gang found shelter in a run-down shed. After a small bite to eat (or at least, small to poor Gourry and Lina's raging appetites), they nestled down for a good night's rest. That is, except for Zelgadiss.  
  
The dream was back. Once more, he was tossing and turning; moaning and groaning. No matter how promising that dream became or how real it felt, he absolutely could not bring himself to harm Ameria in such a way. Or could he. . .? It was a battle of his conscience.  
  
Ameria, who had found herself nestled close to the man she loved, stirred at his awkward pattern of movement.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?" her soft voice range out in his dream, and the vision of the blade was shown once more.  
  
In reality, the princess frowned at his disturbed state and wiped some prespiration from his forehead with her blanket. 'Poor Zelgadiss-san. . . He's been so uneasy lately.' she thought to herself while pulling the covers around her small body once more.  
  
A gasp. A loud gasp. Zelgadiss awoke with a startled gasp. You'd think one would get used to a dream after a period of time, but the shock of her death just seemed too painful for even the cold Zelgadiss Greywords to handle.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san? Are you all right?" Ameria murmured, in a concerned but ultimately sleepy tone.  
  
"Yeah," he lied, "I think I just need some fresh air."  
  
He shuffled around for a moment, and crept outside into the crisp night air. It was fall. The air was soothing and cool to Zelgadiss' raging subconscious. He knew he had to decide soon. Was this a prophecy? Or was this just a reoccuring dream that had absolutely no meaning?  
  
Ameria, being a quite caring person, followed Zelgadiss outside. Soundlessly, she tip-toed to his side and blinked at him with those big, innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san? I'm really worried about you. . " she whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the others sleeping inside.  
  
His eyes met her's. She was such a caring and considerate person. So naive and innocent. She has her whole life before her. But. . It was a possibility for a cure at the same time! And, doesn't Ameria want him to be happy?! Oh, GOD curse emotions and remorse! These sorts of things were all that could run through Zelgadiss's mind.  
  
"Ameria. . "  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Every night for a week now, I've had this dream. In it. . I. . ." the chimera struggled to speak. This was the first time he'd spoken about the dreams to anyone. And WHY was he suddenly being so open!? It was almost as if, he could. . trust her with anything, "I. . ."  
  
"You. . .?" she said softly and in a tone that showed a bit of anticipation.  
  
"I. . . killed you for my cure. In this very village."  
  
She took one step back, then another, her big blue eyes looking somewhat frightened, "You. . wouldn't really do that, would you?"  
  
"Of course not. . " A ping of what felt like pain rushed through his body, for he knew that was a lie. A lie he should not have told, but would it really be wise to tell the woman he loves that he would kill her? He did love her, didn't he? How does anyone know if they love someone?   
  
She smiled softly, laughing that cute little laugh, "I guess that was a silly question, huh? You're not an unjust person, are you, Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Somehow, Zelgadiss's running emotions seemed to have shown in his face, for Ameria quickly turned to admire the glimmering stars above, "It's nice out here, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded, the questions in his mind continuing to rage. She turned back to him, smiling softly, "I'm really tired, Zelgadiss-san. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."  
  
With that, she turned to creep back into the shed just as soundlessly as she had came.  
  
"Wait. . ." Zelgadiss pleaded, almost /whimpering./  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?" she replied, mostly in a state of shock.  
  
". . . I just, wanted to tell you good night." And with a sudden strike of uncharacteristic boldness, he kissed her cheek.  
  
". . G-good n-n-night. . ." Ameria stammered in return, her face turning so red it put Lina's hair to shame.   
  
Oh God, how could he even. . How could he possibly harm her?   
  
But. . It was fate, wasn't it? 


End file.
